Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is a commonly used protocol, in the Internet Protocol (IP) suite, that provides data transmission services to application programs. For example, when an application program desires to send data, instead of breaking the data into smaller pieces and issuing a series of IP requests, the application program may issue a single request to a TCP component. The TCP component may, in turn, handle IP-related tasks associated with transmitting the data (e.g., breaking the data into smaller pieces and issuing multiple IP requests to transmit the data).
Wireless networks, such as cellular wireless networks, may provide network connectivity to mobile devices, such as cellular telephones. The mobile devices may connect to other devices, such as servers within a packet data network connected to the wireless network, using a number of possible protocols, including TCP. A TCP session may be associated with a number of parameters that can be used to optimize the effectiveness of data transferred in the TCP session. The wireless network may similarly be associated with parameters that may be used to optimize the data transfer for the radio (wireless) interface.